Zoe Orimoto
'Zoe Lila Orimoto '''is one of the five main DigiGirls in the series. She is one of the oldest in the group. Zoe loves her Pokémon and spends of her free time preparing them for Pokémon Contests. Her first Pokémon is a small Charmandar named Sala, and her Hoenn starter is a Torchic she names Takuya. Design Appearance Zoe’s character design, for this series, was overseen my me, Mina A (her original design and character is credited to the creators of ''Digimon Frontier). Her outfit, is a denim colored dress with a lavender tube-top over it, white sleeves and white leggings and lavender sneakers. She has green eyes and long, blonde hair. Like other Pokémon trainers, Zoe wears a belt with her Pokéballs attached. Her belt is black. Biography Prior to Pilot-Frontier Zoe was a part of the Original Frontier gang, inheriting the Spirits of Wind, Kazemon and Zephermon. Becoming part of the gang helped Zoe get out of her shell and she earned new best friends. After that, she began a relationship with Takuya. PokéGurls After being sucked through the rift created by dark Baromon, Zoe and the other DigiGirls find themselves in unknown territory. They all believe it to be a nice place, when Juliet screams at the sight of a ‘giant purple rat’ (which turns out to be a Rattata). The girls walk into a small town named ‘Iris City’ and they meet Alyssa Mayrse, a young teenager around the age of 15 years old. Alyssa takes Zoe and the girls to her home, which is a Pokémon ranch, filled with dozens upon thousands of different Pokémon. Zoe and the DigiGirls see some action on the ranch when a herd of Tauros escape from their pen. Alyssa, along with her mother, Jessica, father, Luke, and older brother, Alexander, hitch up their Rapidash and heard the Tauros back where they belong. But Charger, the leader, breaks out and charges for Cindy. In order to save her, Alyssa calls out Blade, her Scizor, to take on Charger. Blade and Charger then battle, but Blade is easily overpowered. So Alyssa then summons Cerberus, her Houndoom, and Fang, her Gliger. The two then take Blade’s place in battling Charger. Soon Blade joins back into the fight and the three Pokémon take out Charger, enabling Alyssa to return him to his Pokéball. After that excitement, Alyssa shows Zoe and the other DigiGirls around the ranch. One of the first Pokémon the girls came into contact with was a young Charmandar named Sala. She was spooked by one of Alexander’s Pokémon and clung to Zoe for safety. Soon Zoe and Sala bonded with each other. When Zoe joins Alyssa on her journey to Hoenn, she picks out her starter Pokémon, a Torchic she affectionately names Takuya. (more will be added as soon as the story is uploaded.) Pokémon (more Pokemon will be added.) Relationships Takuya Kanabara Takuya is the Goggle-head leader of the Frontier gang, and Zoe's boyfriend. The two, at first, did not see eye-to-eye when they first met, but over the course of Digimon Frontier ''they grew closer. And after returning home, became a couple. They are very close, and are always together. To keep Takuya in her mind while in the Pokemon universe, Zoe named her Hoenn starter, a lovable Torchic, Takuya. Mina Anderson Zoe and Mina formed a quick friendship in the Digital World. They also share a common quality as they both have european heritage lineage (Mina being French/Italian and Zoe being Itlaian). The two get along great and are always in sync. However, in the Pokemon universe, Zoe's Torchic sometimes attacks Mina's Treecko, because they are of opposite elements. Koji Minamoto At first in ''Digimon Frontier, Zoe began to flirt with Koji when they crossed paths. However, Koji rebuked her flirtations, as well as the group all together. Also Zoe ceased her flirting when she realized that Mina had feelings for Koji, a visa-versa. When Zoe confronted Mina about the feelings, Mina succumbed to esablishing the truth. Juliet Daniels Juliet and Zoe bonded closely when they both recieved thier Spirits (as they recived them at the exact same time.) Together they could kick butt and take fractle code. They also recieved thier beast spirits around the same time as well. But in the Pokemon universe, Juliet's Hoenn starter (Kipp the Mudkip) will sometimes attack Zoe's Torchic, inadvertedly causing fights between them. But the two do make awesome tag-team mates during Pokemon Contests. Koichi Kimura Zoe was completly shocked to find out who Koichi really was. But despite that, she always tried to make Koichi feel welcomed in the group. Zoe is close friend with Koichi. JP Shimaya At the begining of Digimon Frontier JP bluntly flirted with Zoe, as well as Juliet and Mina. As like the other girls, Zoe rebuffed his flritations and stressed they were only just friends. Zoe admires JP when he takes up responsibitlites as him being the oldes of the whole Frontier gang. Rashel Jordan Zoe loves Rashel because she always speaks her mind, and also admires her fashion sense. In the Pokemon universe, they both choose a Torchic as thier Hoenn starter. Cindy Anderson Zoe takes a 'responsibility' over Cindy because she is one of the youngest in the group. She is always looking out for Cindy's well being, but dosen't take over Mina's responsibitlites as Cindy's older sister. Tommy Himi Zoe always looked out for Tommy during the course of Digimon Frontier, and always made sure he was safe. Alyssa Mayrse Alyssa was the first character that Zoeand the other DigiGirls met in the Pokemon universe. She admired how close Alyssa is to all of her Pokemon, trating them all equally with love. Zoe and Alyssa become good friends as the series progresses, with Alyssa even helping out Zoe by giving her Contest tips. Ash Ketchum When Zoe met Ash, she thought instantly of Takuya, which kinda freaked her out a bit. But she grew to admire Ash and his connection to his Pokemon. Zoe sometimes, though unconciously, compare alot of Ash's qualtites to Takuya, which would also contribute to her heartache from being so far away from him. Brock When Brock first flirted with Zoe, Mina, Juliet, and Rashel, Zoe instatnly compared him to JP. But when the girls disclosed the fact they all had boyfriends, Brock became a trusted good friend to them. May Zoe and May become good friends upon meeting, both are also really supportive of eachother when they compete in Pokemon Contests. Max Zoe helps look out for Max and helps him whenever possible Team Rocket Zoe despisesTeam Rocket and all they stand for. Whenever they show up, Mina always helps send them 'blasting off' whenever they try and steal Pokemon. Trivia *Zoe's personality stays the same as it is in Digimon Frontier *She also uses Itlian words or phrases when she's either annoyed, excited, or angry *Her Pokemon team is diverse along the lines of type *Zoe's Pokemon team is as follows: **Sala the Charmander-Her first Pokemon **Takuya the Torchic-her Hoenn starter **Kaze the Raltz-the first Pokemon she caught **Melody the Milotic **Blue the Bagon **Zephyr the Swablu Gallery Zoe-Movie.jpg|Zoe as she appears in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. She wears this dress the majority of the Movie. Sala-2.jpg|Sala, Zoe's first Pokemon in the series. Takuya-2.png|Takuya, Zoe's Torchic and Hoenn starter. Blue-2.png|Blue, Zoe's Bagon Kaze-2.jpg|Kaze, Zoe's Raltz with an Alakazam Melody-2.jpg|Melody, Zoe's Milotic Zepher-2.png|Zephyr, her Swablu Category:DigiGirl Category:Main Character